Sasuke on the Subway
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Sasuke gets some on the subway. ONE SHOT


**MY THIRD NARUTO STORY! LEMME ME JUST SAY THAT SASUKE WILL BE THE MAIN POINT OF MY STORIES.**

He was waiting for the #1 uptown local and he just wanted to get home. It was 11:30 on a Wednesday night in late spring and there was almost no one in the station. Sasuke looked down the track and saw nothing. This time of night the local runs very few times. He was probably there for a while. He just got out of rehearsal, he was beat and he just wanted to go home.

He was working on some stupid original play called "Duel at Dawn" and he was the main character Amar. The non-union actors that they had hired were just not getting it. They said their lines so pathetically and he was getting extremely frustrated. The producers had offered him the lead several times. They begged him to save their ass. Sasuke was working as an actor in NYC. He decided to come from his small town of Yurihonjo in Japan's Akita Prefecture. He certainly looked the part of a leading man; Sasuke was 5'10" and weighted about 165. He was a very handsome young man of 20 with dark hair and piercing black eyes. He had a great personality that radiated confidence and quiet leadership. It was because of this that he usually gets the best roles in plays. He hopes to win a Tony Award.

Sasuke looked down the track again. "God damn, where is that train," he sighed.

Tonight had been a zoo. A fight with the director about a safety issue, and that creepy old gay guy who ever since he had seen Sasuke's package would not leave him alone. Sasuke and the guy changed clothes together one night in the same dressing room, and he had seen Sasuke's monster of a dick hanging between his legs and the guy went gah-gah over him. He had been chasing him around rehearsal ever since. It was getting to be a real pain in the neck. Sasuke was heteroflexible but he certainly wanted someone closer to him in age. Like a guy in his early 20s maybe? He had to admit: There were sometimes where he regretted moving to America but he loves his new country. So much diversity and can make much money. Plus the females are very easy. Much more easy than the girls back in Japan. Sasuke was kinda a womanizer, sleeping with on average 4 girls a week. And the occasional guy when the situation calls for it. He will eventually return to Japan but for the time being he will stay in the U.S. He already was a naturalized citizen and holds dual citizenship in both America and Japan.

He felt the rush of wind that meant a train was coming and he saw the light of the #1 down the track. He had to go to 103rd Street station to get home. That would take a long time on the local. Maybe he would get lucky at 14th Street station and catch the #2 Uptown Express.

The train pulled in for its stop. The doors opened and no one got off, and he was the only one to get on. He got on to the last car. The train didn't run many cars this time at night. He took a sit right next to the door at the very end of the train. . The doors closed and the train lurched as it started up. Sasuke looked thru the car. There were two other people in the car, and they were both at the other end.

Sasuke's mind drifted as everyone's does on the subway, there is too much noise to think. He adjusted his thick prick in his pants because they were pinching him. He had not worn any underwear tonight, because he had forgotten to wash any. His penis even in a flaccid state looked like a pipe as it ran down his pant leg.

The train pulled into 14th Street and the #2 was not there. Looked like the local all the way uptown tonight. The doors opened and two people got on, an old man about mid-way up the car, and a girl who got on in the back and stood across from Sasuke. The girl grabbed the metal pole above her to balance herself and stood with her strong legs wide apart so she weren't shift when the train took off. The door closed and again they lurched toward the next station.

The girl stood facing Sasuke. He couldn't help but look at her. She was the only other thing at this end of the car. She seemed to be about his age, early 20's. She had short black hair and big dark eyes. Her olive skin had a glow to it. She had on a light pink sweater top with a white T underneath, a black skirt that came about halfway down her thigh, and light sandals. Her legs were bare and her breasts were not large but they were good sized. She wasn't beautiful but she gave off a very strong sexy presence.

No one really looks at each other on the New York Subway, but they were the only two people at this end of the car. He glanced up at her and caught her eye and smiled at her. She gave a faint one in return and looked away. "Fuck, she is hot," he thought. There was something about her that attracted him. He felt a surge in his groin. Suddenly, the train slammed on its brakes and threw everyone forward as it came into the 18th Street station. She managed to maintain her balance, but Sasuke got thrown against the seat railing. The movement caused his pants to painfully pinch his cock again. The doors opened and closed, and the train took off. Again they were the only people at this end of the car.

Sasuke was hurting. His jeans were pinching the hell out of his cock and he needed to adjust it. However, he was too much of a gentleman to grab his crotch in public, but this was really hurting. He glanced up and saw she was not looking so he quickly grab his cock and moved it a little to relieve some pressure. It got some of it but it was still pinching him. He glanced up again and this time she was staring at where his hand had been. Damn, she had seen. He was caught and what was he to do? His big cock was hurting and this chick was staring at him. "Oh fuck, I don't know her," he decided and he grabbed his cock again and moved it. "Ahh that felt better."

He glanced up a third time and now she was staring at his face in wonder. Then she looked at his crotch again. The sexiness of that moment caused his dick to lurch in his pants and her eyes arched with amazement. At that moment, the trained slowed to pull into the 23rd Street station and stopped.

After the doors open and closed, she moved over and stood next to him at the end of his bench. They were separated by a small metal pipe hand railing. Her tits were about even with his head. She just stood there looking straight ahead and saying nothing. The train lurched and began to move again.

Sasuke did not know what to do. She had moved for a reason. He didn't know exactly why, but he could guess. Might as well see where this could go, so he parted his legs wider given her a full view of his rapidly growing prick. She stared down at his crotch, but said nothing as the train continued on toward 28th Street. He tried to look straight in front of him and not pay attention to her, but her nipples were poking thru her clothes. They had to be huge nipples to show that prominently thru her clothes. She must really be turned on by his prick. That thought made it lurch down his leg again as she stared at it.

The train pulled into 28th Street and repeated its process. No one got on their car, so they were still the only people on this end of the train. As the train left the station, Sasuke thought now or never. He reached his hand thru the little railing and placed it on the inside of her knee. She flinched but did not move away. He slowly began to move his hand up her thigh and past the hemline of her skirt. She acted like nothing was going on as his hand continued up her leg. When his hand reached her fork, he felt around for her hot spot. He felt a small shudder go thru her as he began to stroke the lips of her pussy thru her panties. A slight damp spot began to form as he gently rubbed her pussy. . The train came screaming into 34th Street and Sasuke quickly took his hand out from under her skirt. Doors opened and closed, and off they went again. Someone had entered and sat a little closer now, but Sasuke's body blocked their view. Sasuke again slid his hand up her thigh and to her moist pussy. Her panties had grown extremely damp during the time away. He hooked his finger in the edge of her panties and pulled them aside so he could get to her wet vagina. The girl moved her legs wider apart to give him better access. His fingers found her hard little clit. It was slick from her juice as he began caressing it. She moaned softly and her hips began to tick back and forth ever so slightly. Her nipples were like two pencils poking thru her top.

The train came rumbling into 42nd Street and Sasuke took his hand down once again. Several people got on and off, but no one came any nearer the end of the car. As the train pulled out, Sasuke quickly put his hand back into her crotch. Her cunt was much wetter then it had been before. He gently parted her slick pussy lips with his thumb and using it as a mini dick slowly inserted it into her wet, warm channel. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. She closed her eyes as he repeated rode his thumb up into her leaking hole. Her hips were definitely moving back and forth now. And Sasuke could smell the faint odor of pussy as he played with her. 50th Street station came all too quickly, and Sasuke took his thumb out of her pussy and stuck it in his mouth tasting her dark and earthy flavor. Doors opened and closed, and Sasuke looked down to see if anyone was close. He had good luck again because no one was near. The next stop was 59th Street. Nine streets. He made a bet with himself he could get her off by that stop. The train started up and Sasuke turned in his seat toward her and put both hands under her skirt. Juice was leaking out of her pussy and starting to run down her thighs. He quickly inserted his thumb back into her wet pussy and with his other hand he started rubbing her throbbing clit at a quick pace. She gasped at the double stimulation and began moving her hips back and forth making no effort to hide her excitement. She grabbed the handhold above her head with both hands and placed her left foot on the seat giving him a wider opening to her steaming cunt.

He looked back over his shoulder, but no one was looking. His fingers were working their magic on her hard little clit, and he kept sliding his thumb up her very slick pussy. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip as her hips moved with a life of their own. "Oh, oh, oh, oh," she started to moan thrusting her pussy back against Sasuke's thumb. He worked her clit faster. He knew she was close and they were almost at the station. She was almost there...

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!

A large moan escaped from her lips as she came in a flood of thick juice that covered both of Sasuke's hands as the train pulled to a screeching halt at 59th Street station. The doors opened just as she pulled her skirt down. As several people start to enter she staggered to the other side of the car.

The train started again and she would not look at Sasuke. His prick was so hard he couldn't stand up without embarrassing himself, so he just looked at her back and tried to think of something to say. The train slammed on its brakes again entering the 66th Street/ Lincoln Center Plaza stop and Dylan was thrown off balance in his seat. The doors opened and before he realized she had run out of the car and down the platform toward the stairs. He hesitated a second, and then he bolted out the doors just as they closed. He ran after her. His hard prick made it uncomfortable to run, but he finally caught her at the top of the stairs in front of the Lincoln Plaza.

"Hey. Wait."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Fuck off!"

"Please, wait," he said as he reached for her arm. She jerked away from him.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Look my name is Sasuke," he said gently. "What's yours?"

"Rachel. Are you from Japan or something?"

"Yes I am. Rachel, I thought what just happened was pretty great. I am very attracted to you and I would like to continue if you want?"

She just looked him. She was breathing hard. He could not read her face, but she hadn't moved away yet.

"Do you have live near this station?" He asked.

"I live with my parents." She hesitated a second. "How about you?"

"I have three roommates. No good."

"I guess that's it then." And she turned to go. Sasuke tried desperately to think of something. Anything!

"Rachel," he called out, and she began to turn towards him. As she did, Sasuke grabbed her and planted a big kiss right on her mouth. She stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed into his strong embrace and began to kiss him back. They traded deep sloppy wet kisses for several moments as the sexual intensity between them built. When the kiss finally broke, they were both panting. Sasuke suddenly had a crazy idea.

"I know where to go," he stated taking her hand.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

He took her hand and like a jolt of electricity, he felt the extremely powerful sexual tension between them. With her hand in his, he led her up the marble staircase in front of the Tully Theatre. The stairs led to the 2nd floor Terrace where with a quick right they entered a semi-private courtyard area with solid walls on two sides and tall landscaped trees on the other. In the middle of New York City, they were totally alone. Sasuke took her into his arms and began to kiss her again passionately. She melted into him pressing her body against his. He slid his hand under her skirt, and found she had not pulled her panties back over her still juicy hole. She parted her legs wider for him and he slipped two fingers deep into her wet pussy. She humped his fingers as they thrust into her warm, slick channel.

Rachel reached for his crotch to make sure what she saw was real. "And it is!" She excitedly massaged her hand up and down the length of his cock. "God, he is huge!" They continued kissing and jacking each other for several minutes, building their passion until they were both so hot they felt like they would explode. Rachel's pussy juices were running down Sasuke's hand and both her thighs. Sasuke's precum had left a huge wet spot on the front of his jeans.

As they broke the kiss, Sasuke hurried to pull down her panties while she ripped off her sweater and T-shirt to reveal a pair of nice rounded tits with very large tipped nipples. He helped her up on a ledge just under the trees that was about waist high. She pulled her skirt up to her waist and spread her legs wide exposing her wet cunt. Sasuke ripped off his shirt and pulled his jeans down to below his butt. As Rachel looked on Sasuke pulled his massive tool out of his pants. She just stared in awe at his fully erect prick. Never had she seen such a massive cock before! It was 13 inches of hard, long, thick cock with a large mushroom head and it was pointed straight at her dripping hole. This was what she had seen and wanted down in the subway. Sasuke rubbed the great head along her wet slot and clit getting it slick with her warm juices. He put the head at the opening to her fuck hole and thrust. Rachel was so wet that all 13 inches slid in on a single stroke.

'Oh god that feels good! Ohhhhhhhh! I thought all Japanese guys were-"

"Oh please. Japanese guys are actually bigger than American guys. Don't you watch anime?"

She slid her ass forward so he could get deeper and locked her legs behind his powerful ass. Sasuke took hold of her hips and drove deep into her warm pussy. With each thrust he sent the full length of his 13 inches slamming into her cunt. Rachel was in heaven. She had a lot of cock in her day, but Sasuke was hitting her in places she had never been touched. Pussy juice was flowing out of her and running down her ass. She felt the start of a big orgasm building deep inside her.

Sasuke began to pick up the pace driving faster and faster into her hot tight cunt. He started to tweak and twist her nipples bringing grunts of pleasure and pain from her. Rachel threw her ass back at him meeting him thrust for thrust. She slid her hand down to her clit and began to rub it in time with his powerful thrusts. The courtyard was filled with the sounds of their groans and of slapping flesh.

He yanked her legs up over his shoulders changing the angle of his thrust and drove his massive prick even deeper into her churning cunt. She began to moan louder and thrust back harder trying to get him as deep inside her famished pussy as possible. He felt the tingling in his balls that let him know the he was close to cumming. He felt Rachel beginning to tremble and he knew she is close as well. As he hilted himself on the next thrust, he pushed his thumb into her slick asshole up to the knuckle. Rachel lost it. Supporting herself with her arms, she lifted her ass off the ledge trying to take him deeper inside. Her cunt muscles clamped down on his cock milking and squeezing his thrusting shaft with her contractions, and her grunts turned to screams as he took her over the edge.

"Uh... uh... uh... uh... ooooohhhh... aaaaaaahhhhh... OOhh GOOD GOD! OH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her cries echoed off the walls of the courtyard and then melted into the noise of the city. He continued to thrust into her as her contractions pulled his orgasm from him. He shot ropes of cum deep into Rachel's womb until at last he was done. They stared at each other as both tried to catch their breath. She winced as he slowly pulled his deflated penis from her swampy vagina. She sank to her knees and took his cum covered dick into her mouth and began to lick it clean.

His monster started to expand again from the feeling of her warm mouth and he was thinking about riding it up her tight ass, but just as he had that thought she released his prick and stood up. "I've to go now," she said as she started to find her clothes. Now that their passion was spent, they were awkward with each other as they dressed. Slowly they walked down the stairs leaving their secret love nest behind.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I am fine. Look, this was fantastic. You are a great lover. Wow! But I have a boy friend so we can't do this again. Okay?"

"Okay."

He gave her a deep lingering kiss. They looked at each other, and then she turned and walked up Broadway toward 69th.

As he watched her shapely ass travel uptown, he smiled to himself. "So she has a boyfriend. Well, I bet he never fucked her at Lincoln Center." Sasuke turned and walked down the stairs into the subway headed for home.

 **THE END.**


End file.
